


But This Is Gonna Take Me Down

by Amarei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And rightfully so, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drabble, F/M, jaime's sad at brunch, short form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarei/pseuds/Amarei
Summary: A pre-wedding brunch. Not every face is smiling.Written for the 100-word drabblethon on Discord.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Seenik's ASoIAF/GoT Drabbles





	But This Is Gonna Take Me Down

He didn't want to be here.

His mother sat with Robert's, giggling like old friends, and the way Tywin and Steffon were congratulating each other, you'd think _they_ were the ones getting married. 

Stannis was brooding at the end of the table alone, and Jaime, sitting at the opposite end, almost went over to share in his misery, had his attention not been demanded elsewhere.

Cersei sat across from him, unusually quiet. Robert's large, groping hand was tight around her waist as he laughed at his own joke. The smile his sister wore was a lie. 

And Jaime felt ill.


End file.
